What the Hell
by Hotly81173
Summary: A/N: Week 5 writing prompt… Open Character Prompt: someone secretly loads an embarrassing ring tone on another character's phone. Summary: Emily's head jerked up and the sound of her phone starting to ring but what the hell was it playing and why now of all times….


**What the Hell **

**A/N: Week 5 writing prompt…****Open Character Prompt:**** someone secretly loads an embarrassing ring tone on another character's phone. **

**Summary: Emily's head jerked up and the sound of her phone starting to ring but what the hell was it playing and why now of all times….**

**Disclaimer: Really wish I owned… but I don't…not a thing.**

Emily sat in the chair in front of Section Chief Erin Strauss's desk waiting on her Unit Chief to make an appearance. Aaron Hotchner walked in to the office, taking the chair beside Emily and waited to hear what the Ice Queen had to say.

"It's nice of you to finally join us Aaron." Strauss said, looking down her nose at the man across from her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I was held up by something I had no control over." He said as glanced over at his subordinate.

"Well you are probably wondering why I called you in here. Well it has been brought to my attention that Agent Prentiss has been acting in an inappropriate manner and I am afraid I am going to have to her to the Sexual Harassment Seminar next Friday at 3:00. Barring there is no case of course."

"SHS. I don't understand ma'am; what is it I was inappropriate about?" Emily said as her blood began to boil.

"Well it appears you have been saying inappropriate things to the male members of your team."

"Ma'am there is no way I would ever do that. Ask Hotch, that's why he's here isn't it?"

"Agent Hotchner have you witnessed Agent Prentiss behaving inappropriate with the other members of your team?" Strauss asked.

"No ma'am I have not. Prentiss is the most professional member on my team she would never behave in an inappropriate manner." Hotch replied to the older woman.

And right at that moment Emily's phone rang. Emily's head jerked up as her phone starting to ring but what the hell was it playing and why now of all times….

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you _

_I touch myself…_

Emily turned her phone off immediately and looked at Hotch and then at Strauss.

"I'm so sorry ma'am. I don't know where that song came from. I don't even have ring tones like that on my phone." Emily said hurriedly.

"Agent Prentiss you may leave now and don't forget the seminar on Friday. Aaron, I need to speak to you for a moment.

Emily snuck a quick glance at Hotch before leaving the room and she waited for Hotch by the elevator. Ten minutes later he appeared with a smirk on his face.

"Aaron I swear to god I am going to strangle Pen with my own two hands. She could have gotten me suspended or worse. God what the hell was she thinking?"

"Emily calm down. I smoothed things over with Strauss and made sure she knew that that was not your fault. You still have go to SHS but it will not go on your record being your first offense. She said she would overlook the ringtone as long as it doesn't happen again." Hotch said smiling down at her.

"Well I am going to talk to Little Miss Busybody and then I will meet you for lunch if you want."

"You know I would never pass up a lunch with you. Are you still coming over for dinner tonight?" He asked as they stepped off the elevator.

"Of course, I have a present I want to give to Jack." She said before turning and heading down the hallway.

Emily barged in to Garcia's lair without even knocking.

"Penelope Garcia I ought to kick your ass. That was a low down thing to do during my meeting with Strauss."

"Hold up there cup cake. I have no idea what you are talking about. What are you talking about?"

"The song you loaded on my phone and it just so happened to ring while in my meeting with the Ice Queen and Hotch."

"Ok I didn't load any songs on your phone Gumdrop. But how bad could it have been?" Garcia said as she smiled at her.

"PG I was in a meeting with Strauss for inappropriate behavior and now she is sending me to SHS Friday. Just as I was pleading my case my phone rang and do you know what started playing? Do you?"

"Come on it couldn't have been as bad as you think it was."

"It started playing I Touch Myself. You know… _I don't want anybody else when I think about you I touch myself._ That's exactly what it was playing before I got it turned off. Pen what were you thinking?"

"I promise Em it wasn't me but, I really would have liked to have been a fly on the wall for that meeting." Garcia said laughing.

"Pen it's not funny. She could have suspended me. If you didn't do it then who did?"

"I don't know sweetie but remind me to thank them if you find out."

Emily huffed and turned and left going back to her desk to finish her paperwork.

Emily sat at the island in Hotch's kitchen waiting on dinner to get done.

"Aaron are you sure you don't need any help?" She asked as she watched him bed over to get the garlic bread out of the oven.

"I'm sure. This is my apology dinner to you."

"What do you have to apologize for?"

"Well I know your day has not gone well and I thought this would kind of make you feel better."

"Aaron that's sweet but you really have nothing to apologize for but thank you for this."

"Well Em I do have something to apologize for. You know that song on your phone… I put it on there. I'm sorry. Really I am, I didn't know it would ring while we were in Strauss office. I just wanted to make you smile with it. I was trying to be spontaneous and I thought when you heard it you would think of me. I know I fucked up and I am sorry."

Emily sat there staring at the man in front of her contemplating his death and how she could get rid of the body. Then she thought that it was kind of sweet for him to do something like that even though it didn't turn out the way he wanted it to.

"Well Aaron, you might want to rethink the whole spontaneity thing there but I can't stay made at you. Although I should make you sleep on the couch tonight but then that would make me suffer too and I am so not in to self-hurt. So you're lucky I'm horny tonight." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.


End file.
